Hansel and Gretel with a Wheeler Twist
by ANAYAS-CREATER
Summary: This is basically the story of Hansel and Gretel with Serenity as Gretel and Joey as Hansel.


**Anaya's Creator: **This is a story I did for English class before school ended. It's basically a version of Hansel and Gretel with a twist. Then I got a crazy idea to post it on Tell me if you guys like it or not.

Hansel and Gretel with a Wheeler Twist

Once upon a time, there was a small lodge in the middle of a forest. There lived a kind woodcutter, his wife, and their children, Joey and Serenity. One day, the woodcutter's wife became gravely ill and died

The funeral was short and sweet, but not long after, the woodcutter remarried. Serenity wasn't sure why, but she didn't like her stepmother and her father's new wife returned that dislike to her and her brother.

Time passed and due to new heavy taxes and poor business in the village market, the woodcutter's family became poor. Late one night, the siblings overheard their father and stepmother conversing about this.

"How can we keep going like this? We barely have enough money to pay these cruel taxes, much less buy the food we need," the kids heard their father say.

"We'd have more food if your children weren't around," their stepmother hissed. "Take them into the woods, leave them in a clearing, and never return."

"But they're my children..."

"Oh stop whining, it's either them or us. Make your choice."

The next morning, the woodcutter took Joey and Serenity into the woods. As they walked, Joey dropped pieces of bread to leave a trail leading home.

Serenity rolled her eyes at her brother's dumb idea, knowing that the breadcrumbs would surely be eaten by the birds. So when her father wasn't looking, she took some stones and left a mark in the middle of the path. She did this all the way to a desolate clearing in the forest.

"I want you two to remain here until sunset I come to take you home then." The woodcutter kissed Joey and Serenity on their foreheads, and then walked off into the woods, trying hard not to look back.

The siblings followed their father's orders and stayed in the clearing until sunset. After darkness had fallen, they tried to follow the trails they had made home, but Joey's breadcrumbs had disappeared and animals had disturbed Serenity's piles of rocks.

So the lost children wandered and wandered all through the night, near dawn they could see the outline of a cottage. Thinking it was their home, they ran towards it; however, as they approached it, Serenity paused.

"Joey, take one more step towards that house! It's not home!"

"Who cares, Serenity? Don't you see what that house is made of? Gingerbread! Gingerbread and candy!"

This was true; the hut was made of gingerbread bricks and decorated with every child's candy fantasies, sugary frosting mortar, licorice windows, even a lollipop garden with chocolate weeds.

"Of course I see, but something about this just doesn't feel right."

Not taking heed of his sister's warning, Joey rushed towards the house and began eating some gumdrop gutters while his sister stayed well behind the candy cane gate.

Suddenly an old witch appeared on the doorstep. "Nibble, nibble like a mouse, who's that nibbling on my house?" she demanded. "Why, it's a hungry little boy with his sister staying behind the gate. Come inside my children, and I will fill your hungry stomachs."

Without hesitation, Joey took the crone's invite and Serenity, begrudgingly followed.

Inside, there was a table filled with cakes, cookies, and a thousand other delights spread out on a dinning table. Serenity watched in disapproval as her brother stuffed his face with at least two helpings of everything, while she ate merely one piece of cake.

"Now my dears," the withered woman said, holding a large ladle in her shriveled hand. "It is time for the main course."

"No thank you," Joey said sleepily. "I couldn't eat another bite."

The aged female chuckled darkly. "You misunderstand me, you silly boy. The main course is you!" She cracked the ladle on the table and instantly, licorice chains tied the twins to their seats.

"I told you, Joey!" Serenity exclaimed angrily. "I knew this was a horrid idea. This is what you get for always thinking with your stomach."

"Hey, I didn't see you put up a fight! You just followed me inside!" Joey hollered back.

"I followed you so I would be able to get you out of trouble, like I always do!"

"Both of you shut-up!" the witch scolded as she lit a fire in a chamber underneath an earthen stove. "No one likes eating a quarrelsome supper." She pulled a large cauldron out of the cupboard and after filling it with water, set it on the stove.

"Girl, come here," she growled.

Instantly, the licorice manacles unwrapped from around Serenity and she approached the crone.

"Wench, I want you to check the oven and see if it is hot enough for cooking," the witch ordered.

"But madam, I do not know how," Serenity said feigning ignorance, her eyes shining innocently. _Come on, old hag,_ Serenity thought. _Take my bait._

"Fine, you stupid girl, I shall demonstrate." The woman bent over and stuck her head in the oven, but before she could get out, Serenity got behind her and pushed her inside and closed the door to the oven.

The girl ran over to her brother and tore apart the chains binding him. "Come on Joey, we're going home." Together, her and her brother gathered up food along with bags of jewels they had found hidden in the house and went home to their father.

When they reached home, the children found out that their stepmother had mysteriously disappeared. Joey and Serenity lived with their father in the forest, just the three of them forever after.

The End

**Anaya's Creator:** So did it suck? Was it good? R&R to let me know.


End file.
